DESCRIPTION: The primary goals of this program are: 1. to prepare disadvantaged high school students in biomedical/behavioral science and health professions for pursuit of college science education and careers in the health sciences; and 2. to improve pre-college science education by allowing elementary, middle, and high school teachers to increase their knowledge and skills in modern research tools and techniques, and to transfer this new knowledge to their students. To accomplish these goals, participating students and teachers will: 1. complete a research project in one of the basic science or clinical laboratories at the UCHC or the Veterans Administration Hospital (VAH) in Newington, CT; 2. attend weekly seminars on advanced topics in biomedical sciences or clinical research; and 3. present the results of their research at the close of the program in a symposium attended by the students, teachers, research mentors, other Health Center summer program participants, and other invited faculty and administrators. Participating teachers will be expected to develop a plan for academic-year activities which will foster a continued relationship between the teachers, their research mentors, and the Health Center, which will improve the level of pre-college science education and motivation of students for careers in biomedical research and other health professions. Students will participate in an eight-week series of lectures sponsored by the School of Medicine.